1. Field of Invention:
The invention relates generally to a storage device, and more particularly to a convenient and concealed device for the storage of soap “inside” the wall of a residential or commercial building.
2. Description of Related Art:
The prior art, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,346 to Sharpe, teaches the use of concealed rotational doors, wherein the door is rigidly stopped by projecting pins that prevent the door from rotating any further in the direction of rotation, as the door cannot pass over the pins. What is needed is an invention that utilizes dimples which are stops that provide a “snap open” and “snap closed” operation of the rotational door closure, wherein the dimples restrain the of the door, but with sufficient pressure applied to the door allow the door to be rotated past the dimples.
Prior inventions utilize a more complex and more expensive to manufacture mechanism for the “locked in open” and “locked in closed” positions for their respective rotating doors.